


Who Needs Impostors When Your Crew is Full of Fakes?

by YorkandDelta



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Among Us AU, Fake AH Crew, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YorkandDelta/pseuds/YorkandDelta
Summary: Jeremy looked around. Hanging from the walls were a variety of costumes including morph suits of every colour. There were also colourful vests that Jeremy recognized as laser tag jackets.Gavin and Matt were grinning like idiots. Gavin swept his hands out, gesturing to the room.“Welcome everyone, to the Skeld!”*~*~*~*~*~*The Fake AH Crew makes a working replica of the space ship from Among Us, and they spend their free time doing tasks and acting sus.What does the crew get up to in the dark when no one can hear them scream?
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Gavin Free, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mash up no one asked for, but I've been obsessed with the Among Us lets plays and I love the game. So I'm taking the time to write something and post it for the couple people who might like it as much as I do. 
> 
> Originally I was going to write this as an immortal au inspired by Wrespawn's Game Night, but then I thought I could try to squeeze it into my Matt's Mini Putt world. This is the compromise I found.
> 
> There is for sure going to be some flirting between Matt and Gavin, because I do love that Braggvin fluff. There are probably going to be other pairings, either as a story arc or in passing for each chapter. I am very open to suggestions on what people want to see, so hit me up with requests!
> 
> *~*Enjoy*~*

Jeremy didn’t know how Gavin was able to do it. That man could wheedle and whine and convince even the most stubborn people to give him what he wants. If he was a better man, Gavin could have easily been a successful salesman or even a lawyer. But Gavin’s questionable sense of morality made him a con man and the Fake AH Crew’s silver tongued negotiator instead. He didn’t just limit his persuasion to outsiders, Gavin also enjoyed coercing the crew into whatever nonsense caught his attention that day. Jeremy was a frequent target, often finding himself doing stunts or eating something gross thanks to his idiot teammate. Recently however, Gavin was focusing his attention on someone else.

Gavin was planning something with Matt. 

It surprised Jeremy when he found out. Usually Gavin and Matt fought like cats and dogs, constantly critiquing and yelling at each other (all in good fun, according to Gavin). A few weeks ago Gavin had started to pester Matt about some kind of plan. Jeremy didn’t know what it was, but Matt hadn’t seemed interested. Had, in fact, been insistent that whatever it was would be too much work, too expensive, and a waste of time. Jeremy thought Matt was too stubborn to agree to whatever Gavin was planning, but he was wrong. 

It was the heists that tipped Jeremy off that Matt had given in. The two of them went on a string of small robberies including a halloween store, a hardware store and an electronics shop. They would show up late for meetings or jobs looking tired and sweaty but with Gavin bouncing around like a satisfied ball of sunshine. 

It was kind of gross really. 

Jeremy couldn’t take it any longer and hauled Matt out to a bar one Friday night. He waited until his friend was a few drinks in before bringing up the elephant in the room. 

“So Matt. You and Gav have been getting a lot closer lately. What’s that all about.”

Matt stammered and stuttered before taking a long sip of his drink. Thunking the glass down on the table he answered, “What do you mean? Nothings going on!”

“Matt, you’re blushing. Come on, you two aren’t subtle. Do I have to give him the shovel talk?”

“Jeus Jeremy! No, it’s not… like that. We’re just… we’re working on a project together. It’s a surprise.”

Jeremy gave Matt an unimpressed look. “A project.” he stated.

Matt bit the inside of his lip and fidgeted with his glass. “Its stupid, but we’ve put a lot of work into it. It’s almost ready though, you’ll find out what it is soon.”

And look. Jeremy was a good guy. A good friend. If Matt didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn’t going to push. Tease him mercilessly, yes. But only when he knew Matt was okay with it, and he could tell this was one of those times when he very much wasn’t. So Jeremy dropped it and continued wondering what project the two could be working on that kept them that busy. 

He found out a few weeks later.

Gavin and Matt invited everyone to a party, but told everyone to meet them at an old warehouse Jeremy had forgotten that the Fake’s owned. Gavin was practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement Matt was in a particularly good mood. There was a small front room where they ate some snacks while they waited for the last few people to show up. 

Finally when everyone was assembled Gavin and Matt pulled open a set of double doors and ushered everyone into another room. 

Jeremy looked around. Hanging from the walls were a variety of costumes including morph suits of every colour. There were also colourful vests that Jeremy recognized as laser tag jackets. 

Puzzled, Jeremy went to touch one of the suits. He glanced around to see equally bewildered faces on everyone else. 

Gavin and Matt were still grinning like idiots. Gavin swept his hands out, gesturing to the room.

“Welcome everyone, to the Skeld!”

*****

Gavin Fucking Free was going to be the death of him. Matt hated how Gavin thought he could just pester people until they finally gave up. Usually he was stubborn enough not to get drawn in to the stupid ideas, but even he had to admit, as stupid as they sounded, they were almost always good ideas. 

And damn if Gavin’s latest idea wasn’t the stupidest smart thing Matt had ever heard. Gavin had been bugging him for weeks now to set up a real life version of that new popular video game. It was stupid. It would take a huge amount of time and materials, let alone effort to build. It would need a huge amount of space and cost way too much money.

But the worst part was, Matt kept thinking about ways he could make it  _ work _ . 

One night, after tossing and turning in bed for a few hours, Matt finally got up and started figuring out the logistics. 

_ Just to get it out of my head _ , he thought,  _ just so it stops bugging me.  _

The next day he slammed his notebook down on Gavin’s workstation. He started listing off what they would need, how much it would cost, how hard they would have to work to put it together, how much they would still have to figure out if they wanted it to work. He expected Gavin to laugh and admit it was impossible. 

He did not expect Gavin to look up at him, eyes practically shining, and declare “Matthew, you’re a genius Matthew. When do we start?”

He did not expect how much fun it would be to actually work one on one with Gavin, how helpful Gavin was. Matt was expecting Gavin to lose interest and abandon all the work to Matt but instead Gavin was right beside him every step of the way. He helped with the heavy lifting and even came up with some really creative solutions to the problems Matt encountered. 

He didn’t expect Jeremy taking him out and trying to make him confess what was going on between the two of them. He hadn’t even realized something  _ was _ going on between the two of them, but now that Jeremy brought it up it was all he could think about.

He certainly did not expect to notice how nice it was to hear Gavin laughing when they accidentally spilled paint on the floor, or how warm it made him feel when they stayed up late coding an app to make the tasks work (the two of them pressed together in front of a screen, take out boxes and energy drink cans littering the desk, the joy that came when the code finally  _ worked _ ). 

Matt also didn’t expect their crazy plan to go so well. Before he knew it the warehouse had been converted into a spaceship themed escape room/ laser tag arena. They were finally ready to see if all of their hard work would pay off.

The reaction of the crew was priceless. Matt wished he could have filmed it. Everyone was excited and impressed by how much work they had put into everything. They were all anxious to try a game, so after a quick demonstration of the map and arguments over the costumes the crew was ready to go.

  
As excited as the crew was, Matt knew the best reaction was when Gavin hugged him tight because “ _ We did it Matthew! _ ” Gavin Free would be the death of him, but Matt didn’t know if he minded anymore.


	2. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew plays on the new map for the first time!

Jeremy looked down at his tablet. It read “Crewmate” before changing into a list of tasks. Damn, impostor would have been nice but it _would_ be easier to learn the map as a crewmate first. 

He looked up at the rest of the colourful group. Gavin met his eyes, grinned, winked, and skipped away down one of the halls. Jeremy snorted. Gav and Matt would have an advantage until the rest of them could learn the map, but they would also have huge targets on their backs because of that. The rest of the group started to disperse towards their various tasks and Jeremy looked back down at the map on his tablet, planning his route. 

Jeremy decided to go to Medbay first. Michael was already there when he got in. He turned to look at Jeremy suspiciously. The other man was dressed in all black, but had decided against wearing the full morph suit. He also wore a hat with a luxurious purple feather. It matched Jeremy’s purple morph suit but he had decided to wear his own cowboy hat. 

Michael was standing at the scanner with his tablet pressed to the sensor. Jeremy held his hands up and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for my turn over here.”

“Good, make sure that you do!” They waited in the standoff for a few more seconds before Michael picked up his tablet and stepped away. He gestured for Jeremy to go ahead and scan, but he didn’t leave the room.

“You’re just gonna watch?” Jeremy set the tablet down and watched as an icon appeared on the screen. He pressed the “Use” button and a timer began.

Michael was still smirking at him. “Yeah, just making sure nothing happens to you.”

“I don’t know, that’s pretty sus Michael.”

The other man just shrugged and said. “Suit yourself.” before leaving the room.

Jeremy waited a few more seconds until the timer ran down before exiting himself. He looked both ways down the hallway but didn’t see anyone. He turned to go back towards the engine room. 

The hallways weren’t layed out in a straight line, so he had to keep peeking around corners to make sure he was still alone. It was a little unnerving to know that his normally loud crew were all hiding in this maze, but he couldn’t hear any of them. Perhaps the walls had some kind of sound proofing?

He had just made it to the upper engine when the lights cut out. Fuck. It was really dark. There seemed to be reflective tape glowing dimly on the floor and a few points of lights blinking on the wall. He made his way over to those and was relieved to find a sensor. He pressed his tablet against it but nothing happened. Oh, this wasn’t for one of his tasks. Jeremy checked the map setting on it and realized the marker was just a bit to his left.

He turned to navigate around a stack of boxes, but a shadowy figure blocked his way.

“Shit! fuck ass!” Jeremy stumbled backwards and nearly fell on his ass. The figure started laughing and stepped forwards. Jeremy’s heart started pounding as he recognized Jack in his green outfit. “Get the fuck away from me, you creep!”

“Jeremy, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it when your back was turned.” He tilted his head. “You did that task awfully fast.”

“It isn’t one of my tasks. Mine's over there, I just got lost in the dark.” He pointed to his left.

“Sure. Well, it is one of mine, so…”

“Right, all yours.” Jeremy sidestepped Jack and went to the other side of the engine room. He kept looking over his shoulder, but Jack was out of sight.

Jeremy found the correct sensor and touched his tablet to it. A minigame popped up and he started to connect the wires on his screen. When he was halfway through the lights turned back on, causing him to jump again. Fuck, this game was going to give him a heart attack. 

He finished his task and went to peek at Jack again, but the man wasn’t there. Oh well, maybe later they could use each other as an alibi.

He was doing a task in the reactor when he noticed a white suit pass the door. That must have been Alfredo. Jeremy didn’t pay too much attention because the Simon Says game was somehow even worse in real life than in the video game. It was his third time attempting it. 

Before he could finish an alarm blared and the lights somehow got brighter. The game on his tablet turned off to display the message “Body Reported.” Jeremy groaned. He was going to have to restart the damn game again! Couldn’t they wait a few more seconds before finding bodies?

Jeremy entered the cafetera and looked around. He saw that Jack and Geoff were both missing. 

“Are we all here?” said Trevor as Jeremy entered. He was wearing a light blue suit.

Matt pointed at the screen on the wall. “Yep, two deaths. Gavin, what did you see?”

“I found a green vest in navigation and I think -”

“Wait, light green or dark green?” interrupted Jeremy.

“Light green.”

“It was Geoff then, Jack was dark green.”

“Yeah, anyway, I think I saw something _red_ slip around the corner before I found him.”

Fiona gasped, “What?! That’s crazy! I wasn’t anywhere near you!” She wasn’t in a morph suit. Apparently Gavin tipped her off about the activity and she had brought her Po costume with her. 

“So where were you?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know! I was in a room downloading. I don’t know where anything is!”

“The room names are written above the doors, you doughnut!”

“Do you expect me to fucking _read_ Gavin!”

Alfredo joined in, “If you don’t know where you were, how do you know you weren’t near nav?”

“Because I didn’t kill anyone! I’m innocent!” shouted Fiona.

“Alright, Fiona sus.” said Matt. “Let’s still figure out Jack.”

Jeremy spoke up, “I saw him in upper engine a while ago. He scared the shit out of me when the lights went out, but he was alive when I left him. I went down to reactor. Alfredo, did I see you walking up that way? Did you see anything?”

“Uh, I did go up that way after fixing the lights with Michael and Trevor. I don’t think I saw you, but I wasn’t looking. I didn’t see Jack either so I don’t know where he was.”

A beeping noise started. 

“Oh shit,” said Matt, “We’ve got thirty seconds. Are we voting or skipping?”

Gavin quickly said “I’m voting Fiona.” and jabbed his tablet.

“What! It’s not meeee!”

Jeremy hesitated. He believed Fiona wouldn’t know where she was, and would probably have lied better when she was caught. He skipped. 

The rest of them voted just before the timer finished. 

They watched the screen as the votes came in. Three people skipped, one person voted for Gavin, and four people had voted for Fiona. That was enough to eject her. She pushed away from the table.

“That’s crazy. Ya’ll are gonna lose!” she groused as she made her way to the ‘airlock.’ 

“If you’d’ve skipped instead of voting for me then we would have tied!” called Gavin. Fiona just raised her middle fingers before the door swung shut behind her. 

“Welp” said Trevor. “Back to work!”

They all went their separate ways. This time Jeremy went through the middle hallway and into the admin room. He swiped his card and decided to look at the map in the centre. Little dots blinked in different rooms showing where people were. He saw there were a couple dots in electrical, so he decided to go there next. 

He walked in just in time to see Lindsay holding her phone to Trevor’s back. His laserquest vest flashed a few times and jingled merrily.

“Trevor no!” called Jeremy. 

“Uh, Jeremy this isn’t what it looks like! No! Stop!” Lindsay couldn’t keep a straight face as Jeremy walked up to Trevor and held up his tablet. He reported the ‘body’ and shook his head at her. The alarms blared around the ship.

“Nice, well I’m going up that way.” said Trevor pointing to one of the strategically placed trapdoors in the ceiling. “You crazy kids have fun.”

“Jeremy, I’ll pay you fifty bucks if you don’t tell anyone.” said Lindsay as they walked back to the cafeteria. 

“Not a chance.”

They were the first to arrive at the meeting point. Once everyone else was around Jeremy pointed to Lindsay who still couldn’t keep a straight face. “ I walked in on her slaughtering Trevor in electrical.”

“No! Jeremy jumped through a vent then self reported!” said Lindsay.

Matt shook his head. “I was in security and I decided to check cams. I saw Jeremy walk out of admin. There is no way he was able to jump in a vent that fast.”

“Fuck.” was all Lindsay had to say. 

“So if Jeremy reported Lindsay’s kill, then he probably also didn’t kill Jack last round.” mused Gavin. 

“Yeah, I think he could have killed me early on too and didn’t.” chimed in Michael. 

“Okay.” said Matt. “Jeremy’s safe. Let’s vote Lindsay out and we’ll figure out who the other one is later. Unless we were also right about Fiona.”

They quickly cast out Lindsay, who voted for herself, and she laughed her way into the airlock. “Just bad timing guys! Now I can haunt your asses.”

The game continued. 

Jeremy was able to finish his tasks in electrical without seeing anyone, but he ran into Alfredo in storage. “Whoa man. Don’t come any closer!”

“I won't, I won’t!” he said, holding up his hands. “I’m on my way to security. Wanna come with me?”

“I’ve still got a couple tasks up in nav. If you’re on camera you can watch to see if someone comes in behind me.”

“Will do!” Alfredo salutes and continues on his way. Jeremy watches for a moment as he rounds a corner. After Alfredo is out of sight Jeremy continues on his path.

When he gets to nav he sees the red light on the camera. He waves to Alfredo and continues into nav. He’s finished with wires and goes into the room to do his last task. 

It takes him a second to realize someone is in the room with him. 

“Gotcha” says Alfrado as Jeremy’s vest lets out it’s death peal. “Thanks for telling me where you were headed baby girl!”

“How did you get here so fast! I saw you on cams!”

“Nah, that must be someone else. I doubled back and went through the vent in weapons.”

“You bastard.” laughed Jeremy as he slipped off his vest. He laid it on the floor and looked for a trapdoor. There was a ladder leading up to one on one side of the room. Alfredo waved as he slipped back through a door in the opposite wall. Jeremy sighed and started climbing. 

He pulled himself up and closed the door behind him. Trevor clapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to the land of the ghosts!”

Jeremy looked around. The large open space looked different in the dark. There were patches of light coming from the floor where the one-way mirrors let them see the gameplay below. Here and there were raised pedestals with sensors so the ‘ghosts’ could finish their tasks. Jeremy only had two more, so he finished them before joining the group clustered around one of the skylights. 

“Hi Jeremy! Nice death!” said Lindsay. “Alfredo is totally going to win! It’s like all those video games are actually helping him in real life!” 

“Did he kill you Jack?” asked Jeremy.

“Yeah,” he said, “Two seconds before Gavin found Geoff’s body.”

“Sucks.” said Jeremy. He looked down and saw Alfredo at the asteroids station. He must be faking a task during his kill cooldown.

He wandered around, looking through the different mirrors until he found Michael and Gavin. The two of them were together in electrical. I looked like Michael was standing guard while Gavin was doing tasks. 

“Hey, what’s Matt doing?”

Jeremy looked over at the sound of Geoff’s voice. Joining the larger group, Jeremy looked down to see Matt moving through the halls. 

“He must have seen something.” said Fiona.

“Nah, Alfredo didn’t do anything, at least not since Jeremy died.” said Jack.

The ghosts watched as Matt and the impostor met in the cafeteria. Matt hesitated for a second, then launched forwards to hit the emergency button before Alfredo could get close.

Geoff hit the button that would allow them to hear the discussions below. 

“- what you saw, man.” Alfredo’s voice cracked through the intercom mid sentence.

“I’ll tell you when everyone else gets here.” Answered Matt. He crossed his arms to wait.

Jeremy quickly ran down to navigation to pick up his vest. He didn’t want to miss the meeting.

Michael and Gavin had joined the group by the time Jeremy was back on the ghost floor. Once they were in the room the screen on the cafeteria wall updated to show that all living players were there.

“So Jeremy died?” asked Gavin. “Matt, it says you called an emergency meeting. Did you not find the body?”

“I’ll get to that.” said Matt. “I wanna hear where everyone was first.”

“Michael boi and I were in electrical together!” chirped Gavin, throwing an arm around Michael. 

“The whole time?” pressed Matt.

“Yeah,” answered Michael. “We’ve been working together since this idiot is scared of electrical. I mean, you’re the one who built it! What the fuck!”

“Yeah, I built it, so I know that it is meant to be bloody awful, Michoo!”

“Guys,” interrupted Matt. “It’s Alfredo.”

“What! What did I do?! I was on asteroids.”

“Yeah, but I was on cams. I saw Jeremy walk into nav and not come out. I didn’t know if he vented or was killed so I was going to check. I saw Alfredo come from that area and I didn’t trust him getting any closer. I pressed the button, and voila, Jeremy’s dead.”

“That’s good enough for me!” said Michael.

Gavin also tapped on this tablet. “Yup! Fredo, you sus!”

“It’s not me!!” 

“It’s not anyone else! Vote!”

Pouting, Alfredo voted. Three people voted for him, and one person skipped. The cafeteria screen flashed blue with the word “Victory!” across it. 

Gavin, Michael and Matt cheered as the ghosts came back downstairs. 

“I told you it wasn’t me!” Fiona yelled before jumping on Gavin.

“Hey, good game Alfredo! Good game Matt!” said Jeremy. He gave Matt an affectionate punch on the arm. “You avenged me!”

“Ow, why does avenging you mean that you hit me! Hit him, he killed you!” said Matt, pointing at Alfredo. 

“Oh, Jeremy can hit on me whenever he wants.” Said Alfredo, winking at Jeremy.

Jeremy blushed and turned back to Matt. “I still can’t believe you and Gavin made all this by yourselves! It’s amazing!”

“Actually, Michael helped a bit with the wiring and we did recruit some people from B-team without telling them what we were doing. But yeah, it took a lot of work and I’m glad everything worked when we played it.”

“It worked amazingly Matthew!” said Gavin, bounding over to them. “We have to play again!”

“Yeah! I wanna be impostor this time!” said Jeremy.

“Alright, everyone ready for another round?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any logistical problems from how I've described this working just never come up. Don't worry about it.  
> I am also not keeping track of everyone's locations, tasks, or alibis. You get one point of view and the rest will always be a ~mystery~  
> The impostors are using the plot holes as vents, it's fine.
> 
> Costume/colour guide:  
> Geoff: Lime with a crown  
> Jack: Dark green  
> Gavin: Yellow with a banana hat  
> Michael: Black with a fancy hat and feather  
> Jeremy: Purple with Rimmy tim's cowboy at  
> Matt: Orange with bear ears (business bear)  
> Lindsay: Pink with a variety of hats  
> Fiona: Po costume (red)  
> Trevor: Cyan with a hockey mask  
> Alfredo: White with a white lab coat on top


	3. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Matt and Jack take out the crew?

Matt was excited to see that he got impostor on the second playthrough of the game. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go too crazy since most people were still figuring out the map. If he was too good it would be obvious it was him. 

He was partnered with Jack but the two of them only briefly shared a glance before splitting up to do tasks. Matt followed his fake tasks into admin where he saw Lindsay. Her tablet was plugged into a port on the table and she was swiping a card through a reader. 

He watched for a few seconds before asking “So do you have trouble with this when you shop too or is this game special?”

Lindsay jumped and then grinned at him. “Well Matt, that’s assuming I pay for things, doesn’t it? Five finger discount.” She twinkled her fingers at him before swiping again. Her frown told him she hadn’t been successful.

Matt laughed and walked over to her. “Here, I can give you a hand if you like.”

“I’m gonna get it!” Lindsay was focused on the swipe again. Matt stood beside her and watched. After three more swipes her tablet beeped green. She turned to beam at him just as her vest lit up showing she’d been killed. 

“Oh no! You bastard!” Lindsay laughed at him as he stepped back to focus on his tablet. 

“At least I waited ‘til you were done.” He said, then sabotaged the lights. Even in the darkness he could still see Lindsay stick out her tongue at him and set her vest on the floor. 

Lindsay made her way to the ladder in the room and sang out in a ghostly voice “Oooo fuck yoooou Matt.”

Matt just laughed and left the room. He navigated the dark halls until he came to electrical. He saw Jeremy already at the panel repairing the lights. 

“Hey!” he called out, “Need a hand?” He was still on cool down and it wouldn’t hurt to win Jeremy’s trust.

“Nah, almost done.” Jeremy flipped a couple more switches and the lights turned back on. He turned to look at Matt.

“Nice job man!” said Matt. “Do you have any tasks in there?” He pointed further into electrical.

“I do.” said Jeremy, but made no move to go in.

Matt raised his eyebrows at him. “Me too. So are you gonna…”

Jeremy nodded and the two of them went into the room. Matt watched Jeremy head over to the calibrator. He decided to wait at the download station.

He watched Jeremy and counted to 30 to make sure it looked like he was really doing the task. He and Gavin had agreed to make some tasks longer and more complicated so it would work in the larger space. 

Jeremy turned to him when he was done and raised an eyebrow. “Just so you know, I would totally have killed you by now if it was me,”

Matt smirked at him. “I would have killed you while the lights were off.”

“Friend Matt?” asked Jeremy.

Matt nodded. “Friend Jeremy!” he answered. 

They heard footsteps approaching. Geoff came into view around the dividing wall. He took one look at the two of them and turned on his heel without a word.

Matt and Jeremy frowned at each other before following him out. They stepped into the hallway to see Geoff leaning over a cyan vest. Their tablets jingled at the same time telling them Geoff had reported the body.

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear!” Geoff said.

Adrenaline shot through Matt. Jack must have killed Trevor and gotten away with it, and now he and Jeremy had the excellent opportunity to blame Geoff. 

“Yeah sure, buddy.” snorted Jeremy, “We caught you red handed!”

“It’s not me!” Geoff said as they all started walking to the cafeteria. 

In the cafeteria Geoff and Jeremy bickered while the rest of the crew came in. The screen lit up showing the deaths and Fiona banged her hands on the table.

“Not Lindsay!” 

“Guys, it’s Geoff!” said Jeremy, cutting her off.

“It’s not me!” screamed Geoff.

Matt joined in, “Dude, Jeremy and I were in electrical, Geoff came in, saw us and left. Out in the hallway we found him reporting Trevor’s dead body. There’s no way it wasn’t him.”

Geoff wailed, “I thought I was walking into an ambush! Then I left and the body was there! It was one of those two!”

“Wait so Geoff,” said Gavin, “Did you report the body right away?”

“Yeah, as soon as I saw it.”

“So you didn’t see it before going in, but it was there when you came out? And Matt and Jeremy were both inside when you got there?”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Geoff

“So it can’t be Matt or Jeremy then.” Gavin concluded. 

“Yeah Jeremy and I were there for a while and he didn’t kill me.” said Matt. 

Alfredo spoke up next, “But that doesn’t clear Geoff though -” Geoff interrupted to say “It’s not me!” again. “- Yeah it could be you because how did someone else have enough time to kill him between when you went in and when you went out?”

“Yeah, it was like seconds, dude.” said Matt. “I think you knew we’d know it was you so you tried to self report.”

Geoff continued to protest but everyone declared they’d heard enough. Everyone voted for him except for Geoff himself, who skipped. 

Matt discreetly looked at Jack who seemed very relieved. It must have been a close call for him. He hid a smile and turned to Jeremy. 

“Do you still want to stick together?” he asked.

“Sure!” answered Jeremy. “I have some stuff on that side.” He waved towards navigation. 

“Me too. Gotta do some wires.” Matt lied. 

Fiona went with them but stopped in weapons. 

Jeremy needed to do a task in O2 so Matt asked, “Hey, do you mind if I go to navigation ahead of you? I can keep an eye on the hallway to make sure no one comes this way.”

Jeremy nodded, already focused on the leaves in the filter. Matt hurried to navigation, heart pounding. He hoped he could pull off what he was planning. 

Once he got there he beelined to the vent. It opened at the touch of his tablet. He raced down the hallway that skirted the outside of the map. Once he got to the door to weapons, he saw Fiona at the modified space invaders arcade game they were using as the asteroids station. He would have to be fast to get away with this.

Taking a deep breath, Matt stepped out of the door. Unfortunately for him Fiona saw him. With an “oh shit” she took off running to the cafeteria. 

Matt swore and followed her. He caught up as she was staring at the button in dismay. Matt managed to get her just as she turned to run again. He didn’t stick around to celebrate his good luck, and hurried back to the vent in weapons. On his way he noticed Fiona’s tablet left on the game console. No wonder she couldn’t hit the button. He got into the vent and back around to the navigation room.

It took Matt a minute to get his breathing under control, but he managed it as Jeremy came around the corner. 

“Hey, I was just coming to look for you.” he said. 

“You done in here?” 

“Yup, just got the course under control.”

“Cool, what’s next?”

Matt looked down at his tablet, glad that he was following the fake tasks so he wouldn’t have to think of a lie. “I still have to upload in admin and I have wires in storage.” Matt froze as he realized that route might take them past Fiona’s body. His fingers twitched, wondering if he could sabotage lights again.

“Okay, I have shields, do you mind if we swing by there first?”

Matt practically sighed out in relief. “Sure, sounds good.” He put his tablet away and followed Jeremy down the hall.

“So.” said Jeremy after a few minutes of silence.

“What’s up?” asked Matt.

“This is the project you and Gavin were working on.”

“Yeah, we didn’t really have time for much else.”

They arrived at shields and Jeremy set his tablet on the console. “Are you still gonna spend time together now that it’s done?”

Matt blushed and started to pick at the uneven paint on the wall. He really didn’t want to be having this conversation with Jeremy. He didn’t even know what to think of the whole situation himself. “I don’t know. We didn’t really hang out much before so..” He shrugged. 

“But you want to.” Jeremy looked up from his tablet and gave Matt a meaningful look.

“Look, I don’t know what you think is going on, but we were working together.”

“I just think it’s cute that you’ve gone all soft for him.”

Matt choked and spluttered out, “What! I’m not- I’m not  _ soft _ for him, what the fuck?”

“Oh yeah, you hard for him then?”

“Fuck you.”

“Matt, look at this place! He asked you to build it and you -”

“I like building stuff!” Matt was a little offended. He wasn’t the type of man to build something this large just for a  _ crush _ . He had a lot of experience with it, nothing on this scale before, but it wasn’t out of the blue. 

“I know but you’re always doing stuff for him -”

“You’re one to talk, you let him duct tape you to a wall that one time. He says ‘jump’ and you say ‘how high.’ He’s just  _ like _ that.”

“Yeah exactly:  _ I say how high _ . You moan and bitch about how much you hate it then do it anyway.”

“How does that make me soft for him? You know what, I have tasks to do.” 

Matt started to storm off but Jeremy grabbed his arm.

“No, Matt, look, I’m sorry.” Matt shook him off and walked down the hall. Jeremy followed him, still apologizing. “Matt, come on man, you know I’m not trying to be a jerk.”

“Well lucky for you, you don’t need to try!”

“Alright asshole. But, if you don’t want to talk about it I’ll drop it.”

Matt sighed. By this time they had reached the storage area and he started faking the wires task. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m serious! We’re coworkers, well, crewmates, and we worked on a project together. Maybe we bonded a bit and we’ll be better friends, but it’s kinda annoying that you’re assuming there is any more going on.” 

“Okay, as long as you aren’t pining away…”

Matt snorted. “I’m definitely not doing that. Come on, I’ve still got the upload.”

On their way to admin Matt noticed a red light on the camera was blinking. Jeremy noticed it too, because he stopped and started making funny faces at it. Matt laughed and went into the room. 

Alfredo turned around from where he was monitoring the GPS marker. Matt held up his tablet and said, “Just doing the download, Jeremy’s here too so don’t try anything.”

Alfredo gave him a thumbs up. “No worries, I’m just done my tasks and trying to be useful. I trust you guys though, you got Geoff out.”

Matt turned to the upload station and bit his lip. If he killed lights, could he get Alfredo before Jeremy noticed? It was risky, but the crew were probably getting close to tasks and he didn’t know if Jack had gotten anyone else. He decided to casually ask Alfredo. “So everyone else is accounted for?”

“I think so. I’m not really sure how this thing works.”

“It uses an RFID so it knows when people enter or leave a room. It’s connected to the tablets.”

Alfredo gave him a look. “Matt, I don’t care how the coding works, I meant that I don’t know what I’m looking at.”

Matt glanced at the door then his tablet. Just then Jeremy walked in, so no killing Alfredo. Damn. It would have been a bold kill anyway. “Okay, did you see how when Jeremy walked in, a new dot showed up in the admin room?” 

Alfredo nodded. 

“Here, Jeremy, step into the hallway again.” 

“Alright, I can see when I’m not wanted!” He grinned and walked backwards out the door and then came back in. The dot on the screen disappeared then reappeared. 

“So you just have to count how many dots are walking around or if you see one staying in one place for a while you can go check to see if someone is dead, since the doors to the ghost level don’t have the sensors. Or you can see if someone vents from one room to another because the vents  _ do _ have sensors on them.”

“So we’ve got the three of us here, one person in security, one in weapons, and one in reactor. That’s only six.” 

“Have any been moving?” Jeremy asked, frowning and peering over the table.

“The one in reactor is new. But the other two have been there for a while. There were a lot of dots moving around before that.”

Matt realized the one in weapons was probably Fiona. She must have climbed upstairs from there and not the cafeteria. 

While he was thinking about that an alarm went off. All three of them looked at their tablets and saw that the O2 had been sabotaged. Jeremy went over to the panel to enter the code. 

Alfredo looked back at the map. “No one else is going!” he said. 

“Shit, they might be impostors or dead. Someone is going to have to go to the O2 side!”

Matt crossed his arms. “Jeremy and I should stay together. I don’t know if I trust you.”

“Come on! I didn’t do anything! Oh, look, someone is going!”

The dot in reactor disappeared. They watched as it reappeared in security, then disappeared again. 

“Fredo, we’re running out of time, I don’t know if they’ll get across the ship in time!”

“Fuck, okay.” He ran out of the room. 

Matt looked at the map. He saw a dot move into upper engine, then one in caf. Then they disappeared. Another blinked into lower engine. Matt raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

He watched the dots blinking on and off, waiting for one to appear in O2 but hoping the timer would run out. Before it a different alarm sounded. 

The O2 sabotage was cancelled. Someone reported a body.

Jeremy and Matt entered the cafeteria and found Michael already there. Alfredo joined seconds later. Jack came in last and the screen lit up saying everyone had arrived. 

“Oh shit, Fiona and Gavin are both dead.” said Alfredo. 

“Okay, Michael, it says you found the body?” asked Jeremy.

“Yeah, right here.” He kicked at the vest on the floor.

“Did you see anyone?” asked Jack.

“I thought I saw someone leaving the cafeteria, but it was too quick to see.”

“Where was everyone? Michael why don’t you start.” Matt was impressed that Jack managed to deflect the question away from himself. He must have killed Gavin and needed to know where everyone was before giving an answer. 

“I was doing that Simon says bullshit in the reactor. Gavin was keeping an eye on me from security. Before I finished the alarm went off, so I finished then went to turn it off. When I was walking through the cafeteria I found Fiona’s body.”

“Okay, Jeremy and I were together for the whole time, we were in admin with Alfredo when the O2 went off” said Matt, and Jeremy agreed.

“Yeah,” said Alfredo, “We could see on the admin map that no one was going over to fix the O2 so I went.”

“You went through the cafeteria?” asked Michael.

“Yeah, but I didn’t see anyone.”

“Not even the body?”

“Look, there are a lot of tables and shit! I didn’t come to the middle, I went straight to the other door!”

“Who was in weapons?” asked Jeremy. “Jack?”

“I was wandering around the hallways.” said Jack. I’m done tasks so I was looking for bodies. I haven’t been in weapons for a while, I was closer to electrical when the alarm went off.”

“Fiona could have been in weapons. Maybe she saw something and tried to press the emergency button.” mused Jeremy.

“Well she wouldn’t have been able to press it during the O2.” said Michael. Matt internally wincing at how close to the truth that was. “Either way we’re looking at two killers, since Gavin was alive when I left.”

“No, we don’t know when Fiona was killed.” said Matt. “Has anyone actually seen her? It may have been the other impostor and one of you is lying, or maybe my software just glitched and showed her in weapons when her body was in caf. I don’t think Alfredo could have killed her between leaving admin and Michael reporting the body.”

Matt really wanted them to vote someone out so he could win. If they thought there were two impostors they might not risk it. 

“So that leaves Jack and Michael with Gavin.” said Alfredo. 

“Michael was the last person to see Gavin alive. How do we know that wasn’t when he was killing him?” accused Jack. 

“So I kill Gav then immediately report Fiona instead of waiting for O2?”

The timer started beeping.

“Fuck.” said Jeremy. “We don’t know if there are two impostors so we can’t vote anyone out, and all of you three are suspicious.”

“We’re almost done tasks.” said Alfredo. “Who still has tasks?”

“I still have one more wires.” said Matt. 

Jeremy had one in reactor and Michael had one in storage.

“Okay, so we skip and stay in a group. We win on tasks.”

They all skipped, except for Michael who voted for Alfredo. 

“Michael, you first then we’ll go to security?” suggested Matt. He only needed to wait two minutes for the cool down and he and Jack only needed one more kill. They could do this. 

They watched Michael empty the trash in storage then they walked to the west side of the ship. Matt peeked at his tablet. The cool down was over.

“Hey friend Jeremy?”

“Yes friend Matt?” Matt placed the device on Jeremy’s chest, and Jeremy died. 

Victory.

“Matt! What! How could you!!”

Matt and Jack were laughing as the others swore at them. 

A clattering indicated that the ghosts were coming down from their level. Fiona was the first to appear and she barrelled into Matt, pounding him with her fists. She began berating him for killing her and running off. She was upset that she wasn’t able to press the button and accused him of cheating. 

Trevor complimented Jack on his quick kill, apparently Trevor hadn’t made it upstairs yet and the two of them were hiding around a corner when his body was discovered.

  
  


The crew ended up in the cafeteria, going over the game and yelling at each other. Gavin and Matt revealed another surprise. There were working fridges in the cafeteria filled with beer and other drinks. In the cupboards there were a variety of snacks too. The crew decided to take a break from playing and just hang out for a while before calling it a night and going home. 

Matt and Gavin were the last to leave. They wanted to tidy up the space and make sure it was all in working order for the next time they played. Before they went their separate ways, Gavin pulled Matt into a hug.

Matt was still tipsy enough to immediately hug him back. It felt nice to hold Gavin’s lean body close to his.

Gavin spoke softly in his ear, “I had a really good time tonight. Thank you again Matt.”

Matt smiled and pulled away. Gavin’s words sent butterflies flapping all through his stomach. “It was your idea and you worked just as hard. You should be thanking yourself.”

“But I could never have done all this without you. You’re so  _ smart _ Matthew.”

“Speak for yourself Gav. Everyone knows you’re the smart one, when you aren’t being a dumbass.”

“Hey!” Gavin protested, but he grinned to show he wasn’t offended. “We make a good team Matthew.”

“Yeah” was all Matt could say to that. Gavin wished him a good night and Matt felt warm and flustered the whole way home. He would never admit it to Jeremy, but maybe he was getting a bit soft for Gavin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants more of this trash heap! I do because I love writing Braggvin. Suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am so glad you did!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos, especially if you want to see more of this.
> 
> Again, I am very open to requests so help inspire me!!


End file.
